My Truth and Your Lies
by AliceDays
Summary: Airi is a girl that can see through lies. Kano is a boy that always lies. They cross paths through their chaotic days.
1. The Usual Day With You

My Truth and Your Lies

Chapter 1: _The Usual Day with You_

**"Isn't it strange that it's always the truth that seems the most suspicious?** **" -**** Shuuya Kano, ' Yobanashi Decieve' **(Translation retrieved from Occasional Subs and Juby's English cover)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Kagerou Days, also known as Mekaku City Actors. It belongs to Jin (Shizen no Teki-P). The idea of Airi's eye ability is inspired from Gumi's song "Eye Examination". The idea belongs to 40meter-P.

Note: Hey guys! This is gonna be a random drabble series in celebration of the Mekaku City Actors. The first episode was so cool! Kano was amazing~! (This drabble series was born from my fangirling and boredom during spring break, haha. Officially the 2nd day of it.)

* * *

"Hey, hey! Kano-kun, I was wondering. . . Why do you always wear those boots even though it's summer? Like seriously, it's so hot today," I questioned while fanning myself with a magazine. Today was a hot, summer day in the city as Kano and I walk to the convenience store.

"My, my, isn't Airi-chan curious today?" he said in a mocking voice as usual. " I just wear them because they make me taller, of course!" he stopped walking and paused.

"Just kidding!"

Kano skipped away before I could take my glasses off to use my eye ability. My ability was the "Revealing Eyes". I could see if someone was lying if I could see their face directly. Also, if nothing is giving my eyes a barrier, such as my glasses.

"Hey! Come back here!" I yelled as I chased after him in the blazing, hot sun.

"Try to catch up, Airi-chan~!"


	2. The Day I Met You

My Truth and Your Lies

Chapter 2: _The Day I Met You _

**"I kind of hate summer."** **- Hiyori Asahina** (Retrieved from KagePro's Wikia)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Kagerou Days, also known as Mekaku City Actors. It belongs to Jin (Shizen no Teki-P). The idea of Airi's eye ability is inspired from Gumi's song "Eye Examination". The idea belongs to 40meter-P.

Note: Heyo, people! Here's my 2nd drabble. So I was thinking if Airi-chan's ability's were the "Revealing Eyes", couldn't she see through Kano's illusions? But I think she would have to take off her fabulous glasses first, haha. (She has perfect vision, yet she wears them. I wonder why~ haha... You'll see in the future random chapters I guess.)

* * *

It was a Saturday morning as I watched television in the Mekakushi Dan base. Momo, the famous idol was on. Just as she was about to get to the climax of the song, Kido walked in.

"Hey Airi, can you accompany Kano to get some mugs that Mary broke? I don't trust that idiot with the job of buying normal mugs," Kido said.

"Sure, no problem. Where is he anyway?" I asked.

"Dunno. I'll go find him. Just keep watching TV for now. I'll be right back," she answered. With that said, she left to find the idiot. I kept watching Momo's interview until I my mind wandered off. When did I end up meeting Kano and the rest of the gang?

_Oh god, I'm late. I rushed towards the exit in a hurry. I quickly put my lavender hair into a high ponytail and pushed my glasses into place. I was late for a photo shoot because I fell asleep in a cafe. I soon realize, where's my camera?! How do I do a photo shoot without my camera?! Just as I was about to go back to the cafe, a man with a funky outfit suddenly appeared._

"_Looking for this?!" the man asked as he held up my precious camera. "I saw you leave the cafe without taking your camera with you."_

"_Yes! Thank you so much!" I said while bowing. Just as he was about to hand the camera over to me, someone bumped into me causing me to fall down. My yellow framed glasses fell off my face in the process._

"_AH!" _

_I looked up and instead of a suspicious man with my camera, it was a boy around my age with cat eyes, and of course my camera. Plus, next to him was a girl with green hair. (With a scary gaze!) Was she there the whole time?_

"_I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" the cool looking girl asked._

"_Yes. . . I'm just fine," I responded, unsure of the situation I was in. I stood back up. "If I may ask, what happened to the man that was holding my camera? I'm sure that wasn't you," I finally spoke, pointing at the boy. The boy looked shocked and realized something.  
_

"_Leader! We found her! It's the girl that Mary's book mentioned. My worst enemy~!" the boy suddenly blurted out in an excited manner to the girl. That doesn't answer my question. . ._

_After that he handed me my camera back and my glasses, which he picked up for me. I looked at my camera and realized._

"_Oh no! I'm late for the photo shoot! Thank you so much for giving my camera back, but I'm in a hurry. Have a nice day!" I shouted as I ran from the scene. I had a feeling that I was going to see those two soon again. _

"Airi-chan~, Airi-chan! Hello? Anyone there?" Kano asked in an annoying voice while waving his hands in my face.

"Huh?! What?" I responded, slightly surprised.

"I've been calling your name for the past few seconds. What were you thinking about? Were you thinking about me~?" he questioned.

I blushed a scarlet red. "Of course not, you idiot," I said. "Come on, let's leave before Kido comes back and beats you up for not getting the mugs."

His face paled. "Okay, let's go."


	3. The Heat of the Summer Daze

My Truth and Your Lies

Chapter 3: _The Heat of the Summer Daze_

**"If you love him, then use your monstrous powers." - Kuroha 'Outer Science' **(Retrieved from KagePro's Wikia)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Kagerou Days, also known as Mekaku City Actors. It belongs to Jin (Shizen no Teki-P). The idea of Airi's eye ability is inspired from Gumi's song "Eye Examination". The idea belongs to 40meter-P.

Note: Hello! Here's my 3rd drabble. There will be two parts. This one will be in Airi's point of view and vice-versa for Kano. (Just so you know, I've been listening to "Outer Science" all day... Kuroha is so demonic, haha.)

* * *

I sighed as we all walked away from the amusement park. I've had enough of roller coasters and haunted house. I never want to go there ever again.

As we strolled through the street, Shintaro and Ene bickered as usual, but I felt uneasy. I held onto Kano's arm. He looked at me questioning, but didn't ask.

"I did not scream like a little girl!" Shintaro yelled to Ene.

"You did! I have proof. Would you like to hear, Master?" Ene said cheerfully in the phone.

"Ah! Delete that recording!"

I giggled as I listened to their silly conversation. I wish these fun, summer days would never end. . .

Suddenly, I look to the side and made eye contact with a black-haired boy that looked strikingly familiar. Momo looked over to where I was facing.

"That guy. . . Isn't he looking over here?" Momo questioned. "Can he see us?!"

"No, we all should be hidden with my 'Eye Concealing' ability," Kido responded cooly.

I looked over to the boy once again and he grinned evilly. I held tighter to Kano as the boy walked over to us.

"Leader. . . He's coming this way!" Momo exclaimed.

The black-haired boy finally stopped in front of us with his head facing towards the ground

"Hello! Haha, we're in your way, aren't we? Sorry about that, we'll be more careful," Kano said to the boy, trying to lighten the mood.

"You're that 'deciever' from that time. You've mastered 'using it', haven't you?" That boy asked in a dark voice as he finally faced us with a big grin. We all were surprised. He knew about our powers.

Suddenly, he took out a gun and put it on the back of Kano's head.

"Those wounds you hate so much, are going to increase again. . . Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit."

I used all my strength to push Kano out of the way as the boy shot the gun. The bullet went through my head and the last words I heard was from Kano himself.

"AIRI! NO!"

The last thing I saw was his crying face in terror. I'm sorry, Kano. I broke our promise, didn't I?

. . .

. . .

. . .

I woke up on Kano's shoulder and looked around the room. The television was on and the clock said it was 12:32 PM of August 14th.

Huh, I feel like I had a bad dream. Well whatever, a dream is just a dream. I looked at sleeping Kano. I must have dozed off onto his shoulder when we were watching TV. I'm so glad he's here with me. I smile as I nap on his shoulder once more.


	4. The Memory of Our Promise

My Truth and Your Lies

Chapter 4: _The Memory of Our Promise_

**"It's definitely not done for! If you wish for it, you can meet again!" - Momo Kisaragi 'Moonlight Recital' (quoted from KagePro's Wikia)**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Kagerou Days, also known as Mekaku City Actors. It belongs to Jin (Shizen no Teki-P). The idea of Airi's eye ability is inspired from Gumi's song "Eye Examination". The idea belongs to 40meter-P.

Note: Hihi, peeps! Here's my 4th drabble. It's in Kano's POV as I said it would be. I changed the genres from humor/supernatural to humor/angst, since it's kind of angsty now. Don't worry, there won't be much sadness next chapter. It will be as happy as a baby's bottom. (What...)

* * *

"AIRI! NO!" I scream with tears blurring my vision. Her crimson blood splattered everywhere, while her body fell to the concrete. I kneel down to her body and hold onto her.

"This can't be happening. . ." I say looking at her lifeless, dull eyes. I close my eyes, crying. You broke our promise.

…

_It was a cold, winter day as Airi and I sat down on the couch in the Mekakushi Dan base. My mind fell into deep thought as Airi prepared hot chocolate for us. Why did Ayano have to die? Why didn't we notice how she was feeling at the time? I sigh as the past haunts me._

"_Uh. . . Kano-kun, what are you thinking about? You look so serious," Airi asked while handing me the piping hot chocolate._

"_Nothing much," I lied easily as she had her glasses on. "Say, Airi-chan, you'll always be here, won't you? You won't leave, right?"_

_She looked at me as if I grew two heads. "Of course I won't leave, you idiot. Where would I go and for what reason? Besides, you're too troublesome to be left alone," she answered without a pause. "Why are you asking questions like that? It's not something you would ask. Do you have a fever?"_

"_Nope~! Just curious, Airi-chan! So, it's a promise, right? You won't leave?" I ask. _

"_Haha, it's a promise." She paused to think. "Geez, you're such a baby to make me do something like that. . . But if you're insisting for a promise, we have to pinkie promise. Like sealing a deal," she explained as she extended her pinkie finger, while blushing. How cute._

_I laugh as I extended my pinkie to receive hers._

"_It's a promise," I say with a genuine smile._

_..._

"Oh no! The girl who sees the truth sacrificed herself for this ignorant boy. How interesting~!" the murderer said mockingly.

Seto ran towards him in anger, wanting to attack him. The killer just laughed and shot him in the stomach in effort to stop him. He walked up to the injured boy and grabbed him by his hair. Quickly, he put the gun to Seto's temple and shot it through his head.

"NO!" Mary yelled in tears as Momo tried to protect her.

I didn't want to, but I let go of Airi's body onto the rough sidewalk gently. I closed her eyes with my hand and stood up. Kido was holding onto Seto's body, wanting this all to be just a dream. The grinning boy approached her, holding up his gun. I ran in front of her to guard her from him.

He looked surprised, but quickly changed his expression. He had his disturbing grin on once again.

"Leaving behind that poor corpse already? I thought you would be more loyal than that," he said jokingly.

"She gave me this chance to protect the others! I can't waste it mourning on a fate that I can't change!" I shouted bravely. "Besides, she wouldn't be happy if I kept crying over her."

"Hmm, don't worry, you'll be joining her soon," he announced. He pointed the gun at me and shot. I quickly dodged it and used an illusion to make it seem like the bullet had hit me. I ran towards him to take the gun.

"Trying to trick me and save the day? How heroric. However that power doesn't work on me!" he shouted and grabbed my shoulder. I felt the gun on the back of my head. Everything turned pitch black.

…

…

I open my eyes and see that Airi was sleeping on my shoulder. I yawn as I look at the clock. It was 12 something on August 14th. Maybe I had a bad dream or something. I feel terrible, yet I don't remember anything. I sighed, it's no use. Nothing pops into mind. I decided to go back to sleep. As I fall back into sleep, Kido walks into the room.

"Wake up, you lazy bums. It's the afternoon and I need you to find two children."

* * *

_Tick tock. Tick tock. _

_The clock has reversed their time once again._


	5. Summer Day's Bickering

My Truth and Your Lies

Chapter 5: _Summer Day's Bickering _

**"I guess it's worth a shot!" - Hibiya Amamiya **(From JubyPhonic's translation of 'Moonlight Recital')

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Kagerou Days, also known as Mekaku City Actors. It belongs to Jin (Shizen no Teki-P). The idea of Airi's eye ability is inspired from Gumi's song "Eye Examination". The idea belongs to 40meter-P.

Note: Hello! Haha... Sorry for taking so long to update. I was occupied with 3 school projects and a lot of homework. (Also writer's block...) This chapter wasn't too great in my opinion and it's really short. Sorry! Anyway, here's the chapter drabble thing. (Just watched episode 4 of the anime. Kind of disappointed.)

* * *

It was noon as I walked in the heat of the sun. Kido sent Kano and I to our separate ways to find two children named Hibiya and Hiyori. It wasn't fair that Kano got Konoha to go with him as a duo searching team while I'm alone. Hmph!

I jog as I search for the boy and girl that Kido showed me a picture of. My lavender hair got in the way as usual, so I put it up into a ponytail. As I was doing so, while jogging, I bumped into a someone.

"AH!" the both of us yelped. We both fell onto the burning, hot concrete.

"Watch where you're going, four eyes!" I hear a little boy's voice saying. I look up. I was pissed off.

"You little brat, what did you just call me?" The little rascal stood up as I did.

"You heard me, four eyes! Or can you not understand me with the little brain cells you have?"

"Are you picking a fight me? Be respectful to your elders!" I exclaim as I put him into a 'harmless' headlock.

"Ow! What are you doing? I'm just a innocent child. Stop it, you old lady!" I stop messing with him and realize something.

"Little boy! Stand straight up! This is a command," I shout pretending to be a commander.

"What? Are you crazy or something, four eyes?" I glare at him and he freezes. He then did what I said to do. I examine his face. Wow, it's actually one of the kids Kido told me to find. What do I do now? Huh, it never occurred to me that I would be the one who would find him. Maybe I should ask pointless questions?

"What's your name, brat?"

"Hibiya."

"Are you lost?"

"Yes, ma'am." I pinch his cheeks with my hands.

"Don't call me ma'am! I'm only a youthful sixteen year old girl."

He got angry. "Who do you think you are? You're just a old lady! Grandma!" I pinched his cheeks more until I hear someone calling out for this boy.

"Hibiya-kun! That's where you were. Did you buy the thing I wanted yet?" a girl his age shouted. It was the other kid we were supposed to find.

Oh god, where's Kido when I need her.


End file.
